RTFA (Mscoree)
The Republic of the French Southern Territories (in French: République des Terres Française Australes), often abbreviated as the RTFA, is a collection of former French-administered territories outside of the European continent. It was formed after the union of French Polynesia and New Caledonia, and grew to include most of the former overseas France. Today, it is the driving force behind the "Seventh Republic" movement. The RTFA is led by a High Commissioner, who delegates smaller issues to a high commissioner of French Polynesia and a high commissioner of New Caledonia, who act as governor of their respective territories. Smaller territories and occupied areas are led by a governor, who is in charge of organizing their respective territory. Individual islands and towns are often run by a mayor, who is elected by their townspeople. The RTFA also operates an assembly, which acts as the nation's legislative branch, voting on important matters and laws pertaining to the entire nation. The assembly is created from representatives from all RTFA territories. History Pre Doomsday Doomsday The many states of the future RTFA were largely unscathed by the nuclear exchange in 1983. The territories of New Caledonia and French Polynesia, the most populous of the territories, were largely unaffected by doomsday. Word reached the islands over the next few days, with New Caledonia receiving information from Australia almost immediately. Over the next few months the French territories of the Pacific would carefully scout out and chart the surrounding Pacific to obtain accurate information on the situation. French Polynesia would establish contact with Clipperton Island, which managed to collect a small population of fishermen who were at sea during the nuclear exchange, and other outlying islands of sparse population. When it became clear that France was likely lost, an emergency meeting of the Assembly of French Polynesia was called on Tahiti, while a similar meeting would by called by the congress on New Caledonia. In French Polynesia a new economic budget would be created on factoring in their new economic situation, stockpiling valuable crops and equipment, while creating a basic navy out of French ships and trade ships in harbor, which would act as a coast guard to protect the French Polynesian islands, ensure indispensable trade routes were not intercepted, and to scout out nearby regions in the Pacific. Territory Territories currently held by the RTFA: Pacific * French Polynesia **Clipperton Island * New Caledonia * * Crozet and Kerguelen Caribbean The three départements of the Caribbean are under a single government, the French Antillies (AF). * St. Martin & St. Barthélemy * Martinique * Guadeloupe Indian Ocean * Mayotte * Reunion Mauritius and the Seychelles, though not parts of the RTFA, have a close relationship with the RTFA. Many analysts have compared it to the associate states of the . The RTFA is also involved in a dispute with about the ownership of the North Atlantic islands of Saint Pierre and Miquelon. Military Due to a large number of immigrants who joined the French Foreign Legion after Doomsday, and because most of the Legion was overseas at the time, the defense of the RTFA is mainly the responsibility of the Legion, with central headquarters based in New Caledonia. The present-day French military utilizes a mixture of the remaining 1980s "homegrown" equipment and those bought from the ANZC and the SAC. Dassualt remains a major designing firm, although producing the aircraft they design is contracted to other firms such as CAC in the ANZC, Pilatus in the Alpine Confederation and Embraer in Brazil. The RTFA also operates a small navy, created from French ships stationed in the region before doomsday, trading ships, and small patrol boats purchased from the ANZC. The navy's primary objective is to act as a coast guard, protecting the nation's inhabitants at sea. The navy also is utilized to protect valuable trade routes that supply the islands, and to chart nearby islands around the nation. Organization The military of the Republic of the French Southern Territories is organized into divisions similar to the former French military. Mscoree/Sandbox#Organization Government In 1999, on the initiative of the French community in New Zealand, the remaining french-speaking territories, initially the Pacific ones, declared the re-installation of the French Republic as the Sixth Republic, with co-capitals located in Papeete, Tahiti and Nouméa, New Caledonia. Formally it consisted of these territories along with the French possessions Crozet, Kerguelen and Clipperton Islands, though little to no permanent bases were established there at the time. These are considered due to recent changes in the . With the "rediscovery" of the French mainland, there are hopes of bringing the entirety of the French people once again under one banner; there is support among many in both the RTFA and the European survivor states. There are calls for a comprehensive survey of post-Doomsday France, aiming to foster unity among the peoples. The RTFA is led by a High Commissioner, who delegates smaller issues to a high commissioner of French Polynesia and a high commissioner of New Caledonia, who act as governor of their respective territories. Smaller territories and occupied areas are led by a governor, who is in charge of organizing their respective territory. Individual islands and towns are often run by a mayor, who is elected by their townspeople. The RTFA also operates an assembly, which acts as the nation's legislative branch, voting on important matters and laws pertaining to the entire nation. The assembly is created from representatives from all RTFA territories. The High Commissioner of the RTFA represents the French community in the . Cedric Wairafea, formerly the Commissioner, became the Secretary General of the League of Nations in November of 2011, and was replaced as Commissioner by Edouard Fritch. See also Category:Mscoree